


Fanpro Drabbles

by Jaffre



Category: Fanpro
Genre: French, Gen, Occasional french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at English but sometimes I try to write stuff. Here are a few drabbles request from my fanpro tumblr and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baking Time

After awkwardly taking out all of the ingredients needed for the recipe, Twelve and One Thirty Two started baking the chocolate cake they had planned. All was going well, even tho Twelve messed up with the bag of flour and covered both of them in white powder. They ended making drawings in the flour while the cake was in the oven. They didn't even take the time to clean themselves off and eagerly took the cake once he was baked. They sat down and talked for hours while savouring it.


	2. Awkward Picnic

Fifty invited Fifty Five for a picnic and they both brought a basket, because Fifty Five was unsure of what he would brought because he's broke. They looked at each other awkwardly and took a while to chose the best spot on the grass but took too much time. They were both very hungry but didn't want to bother the other so they ended not eating much and the food was cold. Fifty stuttered during half of the afternoon which annoyed Fifty Five greatly. They ended arguing and made their way home each one all alone cause they are stupid awkward to each other.


	3. City Trip

One the first day of spring, Nina decided to take Forty-Five to the city. He didn't know a lot about the modern world and she loved the see him sparkles while discovering all the wonders of technology. They spent the whole day walking around the town, trying new food, talking about their lives, and when the sun started to set, they got on the way back home. Well, his home. She timidly kissed his cheek when saying good bye.


	4. Encore un petit dernier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! French.

Tout avait commencé par un simple pari.  
"Eh bien petit, on tient pas la distance ?"  
Suzanne regarde avec amusement Soixante-Huit s'affaler doucement sur la table, un shot de manzana encore en main.  
"J'ai pris quelque chose de doux en plus."  
"C'est pas du juste, t'as l'habitude."  
"Taratata ! Ça c'est c'que disent les perdants !"  
"J'pas encore perdu."  
"C'est c'qu'on va voir !"  
Verre en main, ils se regardent dans les yeux comme ils peuvent. Au top, ils lèvent leurs verres et engloutissent le liquide aromatisé à tout vitesse. Soixante-Huit en renverse la moitié a côté.  
Suzanne rit à son infortune.


	5. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! French.

Tout ce que Suzie pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre que son corps d'enfant grandisse. Ce corps, cela faisait des années qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il s'en est fallu d'un sortilège pour qu'il redevienne une prison. Une prison pour son âme.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était grandir. Grandir et espérer que Suzanne la regarde à nouveau. Qu'elle la regarde comme une femme, et non comme l'enfant dont elle a du s'occuper pendant onze ans. Ces années durant lesquelles son corps la rendait impuissante.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer. Espérer que leur quête les mène à ce sorcier. Ce sorcier qui a fait basculer leur existence du sublime au sordide. Une sordide tragédie.

Elle détacha les yeux de son capitaine et poussa un soupir.  
Oh Suzanne, quelles sont ces blessures de ton âme que tu ne veux me montrer ? Quels débris de tes pensées gardes-tu au plus près de toi ?

Tu sais pourtant que je suis là pour toi comme tu es là pour moi.

Mes souvenirs avec toi, c'est ça, mon véritable trésor.


	6. I'm no doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death, surgery

I was standing in my workshop, staring at the liveless body that was brought to me seven hours ago, contemplating the exploit that took place in this very room.  
I accomplished the impossible.  
"Save her," she had said, when she had burst in, and her voice had died in her throat, as her sobbings grew intense.  
"This is fucked up..." he had said, and he had ended up in the sofa, banging his head back and forth like he was trying to erase the scene from his mind.  
"Is she still breathing?" I had exclaimed, hoping that it wasn't as bad as it looked like.  
It turned out it wasn't the case. Standing before the corpse of my friend's little sister, I wondered what really happened. I deduced she had died from the blood loss due to her injuries, but I had no idea of what had caused the deep cut wounds covering her body. She was barely even recognizable.  
I'm not exactly a doctor, but I know enough of the human anatomy to know what to do with spare body parts -or to built some if needed. Sadly it was far too damaged, I couldn't just switch some organs, stitch the wounds and restart the heart. What she needed was a whole new body -good thing I worked at that bot factory, right?  
Now here she was, like a broken doll in a metal suit, inconscious. According to my numerous devices, her biological machinery was working just fine. Still, she wouldn't wake up.  
I sat down, staring at the liveless body that was brought to me seven hours ago, thinking that I deserved some rest. I would find a way, eventually.


	7. No valentine ball for the villains

"Uh, there’s a letter for you…" mumbled Robin, dragging his feet on the ground. Half way through the living-room, he lost one of his bunny slippers, which took a sight out of him.

"Not now, I’m saving Hyrule," Azzina answered, focused on her game. The Water Temple was a highly delicate dungeon.

The slipper now back on his foot, Robin walked the three feet that separated him from the sofa and rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Hon, you can’t spend your all time here playing the N64, for Infinity."

"Keep your gods to yourself, I only respond to Hylia," she muttered, squinting her eyes, trying to not let this idiot break her concentration.

He sighed and unplugged the controller which provoked an immediate reaction of the one holding it who brutally stood up and punched him before running to the console to plugged it back and hit the pause button. Massaging his jaw, he commented that such act of violence against his person wasn’t necessary -to which she hissed some cursed words and snatched the letter fom him. Once read, she threw it away, irritated, and took the controller back in hands. Robin fetch the paper to read it himself, intriged.

"So…" he started carefully. "You’re not going?"

"Hell no. I don’t want to take a bullet."

He shrugged indifferently, mumbling something about how he thought that was something she was waiting for and cursing her for playing video games. That got a him a “I heard that!” and a controller flying to his face.

Not wanting to piss her off more than she already was, he decided to make himself some coffee. From the kitchen, he watched her play her game, waiting for the gurgling noise of the moka pot. Even if he would never admit it to anyone, he was happy to see her back. He had missed her.


	8. What did you say to the boss

"Izzy"

She turned her sight to the birdie floating to her side. He was kinda annoying but he was the boss right-hand man. Actually, he was here to watch over her to be sure she was doing her job right.

"What now?" she asked, a bitter taste in her mouth.  
"Tell me, why are you really here for?"

Yes, why were she really here for? She knew it very well, she tried to steal some tech from that bird gang and was caught. The story could have very easily ended there, but she managed to talk her way out by offering her services. Also she had some intel about a mysterious weapon currently in the hands of the Genetres, and suggested to go steal it for them. She was going to do it anyway, and had a better chance of succeeding with their help.

Obviously, birdie here thought she had something else planned -which wasn’t totally untrue. Truth is she didn’t know what she wanted to do. She could stay with their gang or double-cross them and get away with both their tech and the Genetres weapon -but they would be on her tail for sure. She didn’t have her hands on the weapon yet anyway, it was too early to make plans.

She shrugged in answer to birdie’s question.

"Fine. But I got my eye on you."


End file.
